Every day, new servers are being placed into production or old servers are coming off or replaced. For the most part, these servers/machines are each built by hand even though many automation scripts have been developed to improve this process. Many companies offer a unique process to automate server building from a bare metal machine that produces ready using OSD (Operating System Deployment). While the process works great, the manner for associating a particular computer with the process was found difficult to perform and allowed for possible errors in completing.
What is needed is a tool that provides an easy interface which generates correct input/output and provides a standard server design capability. A process that offers a faster, more uniform method of building servers in a nearly hands free environment. The tool that can interface with most servers and an analyst can configure a new server. The result is a standard production server with little room for errors, reliable, built in about an hour rather than days.
Therefore, present invention disclosure describes such a tool that improves usability of the above mentioned applications.